Eishi Tsukasa/Gallery
}} Manga= Eishi Tsukasa.png|Eishi Tsukasa Eishi Tsukasa mugshot.png|Eishi Tsukasa mugshot Eishi Chef's Uniform.png|Eishi in his chef's uniform. (Chapter 161) Eishi vs. Terunori.png|Eishi defeats Terunori Kuga in a Shokugeki during his second year. (Chapter 131) Elite Ten Council members.png|Eishi and the Elite Ten Council appearing in the Autumn Leaf Viewing event. (Chapter 118) Self-Loathing Eishi.png|Eishi thinking of the work he had to do. (Chapter 119) Eishi explains cooking.png|Eishi explaining the concept of culinary arts to the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation students. (Chapter 119) Elite Ten Council on a rock.png|Eishi depicted alongside the rest of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 119) The Elite Ten arrives at the festival.png|Eishi and the other Elite Ten members arrive at the Moon Banquet Festival. (Chapter 124) Eishi cooks for his customers during the festival.png|Eishi cooks for his customers during the fourth day of the festival. (Chapter 132) Eishi observes a message from Sōma.png|Eishi watched Sōma Yukihira's challenge against him and the Elite Ten. (Chapter 148) Eishi and Sōma begin their match.png|Eishi and Sōma begin their match. (Chapter 163) Central Elite Ten.png|Eishi and fellow Elite 10 members (Chapter 206) Volume 19.jpg|Volume 19 cover Volume 25 alt Cover.jpg|Volume 25 alternate cover Volume 29.jpg|Volume 29 cover Volume 33.jpg|Volume 33 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 134.png|Chapter 134 cover Chapter 163.jpg|Chapter 163 cover Chapter 165.jpg|Chapter 165 cover Chapter 175.jpg|Chapter 175 cover Chapter 188.png|Chapter 188 cover Chapter 219.png|Chapter 219 cover Chapter 228.jpg|Chapter 228 cover Chapter 229.png|Chapter 229 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 250.png|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 287.png|Chapter 287 cover Chapter 296.png|Chapter 296 cover |-| Anime= Eishi Tsukasa Anime.jpg|Eishi Tsukasa Self-Loathing Eishi Anime.png|Eishi thinking of the work he had to do. (OVA 4) Elite 10 Members OP.png|Eishi & the other Elite 10 members in the Season 3 opening The Elite Ten arrives at the festival Anime.png|Eishi and the other Elite Ten members arrive at the Moon Banquet Festival. (Episode 39) Eishi Paperwork.png|Eishi with a lot of paperwork due to Etsuya & Soma's Shokugeki. (Episode 44) Eishi observes a message from Sōma Anime.png|Eishi watched Sōma Yukihira's challenge against him and the Elite Ten. (Episode 45) The Hunt Begins.png|The Central-supportive Elite 10 members begin the Survivor's Purge. (Episode 46) Eishi & Soma Teamwork.png|Eishi & Soma working together in a cooking class. (Episode 48) Yukihira vs Tsukasa.png|Eishi challenges Sōma Yukihira (Episode 48) Eishi & the Deer.png|Eishi gently holding a deer. (Episode 48) Shocked Eishi.png|Eishi in shock that there were watchers. (Episode 49) Rindo makes Eishi talk.png|Eishi being forced by Rindo to make the announcement for the Promotion Exams. (Episode 50) Snow Riders Rindo and Eishi.png|Eishi riding on a snowboard. (Episode 57) Terunori vs Eishi (anime).png|Terunori & Eishi face off in the 2nd bout. (Episode 62) Satoshi Vs. Eishi (anime).png|Eishi & Satoshi face off in the 4th Bout. (Episode 68) White Knight Eishi S3B OP.png|Der Weiße Ritter der Tafel Eishi S3B OP.png|Eishi Tsukasa in Symbol Rindo & Eishi S4 OP.png|Rindo & Eishi in the Season 4 Opening Central vs Rebels S4 OP.png|Rindo, Eishi, Erina, and Soma in the Season 4 opening. |-| Others= Shokugeki no Soma White Day Promo.png|White Day Promo 2016 2017 2nd & 3rd WSJ issue key visual - Sōma and Eishi.png|2017 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2nd & 3rd issue key visual White Day Eishi Twitter icon.png|White Day Special Twitter icon Category:Gallery